A wide variety of chair constructions are known in the art. In relatively recent times chairs constructed of inexpensive material such as corrugated paperboard have been devised. Such constructions are often characterized by their relative complexity and high cost. Also, many prior art chair constructions are difficult to assemble and disassemble.
In contrast, the chair of the present invention is of simple, inexpensive construction. Furthermore, the user may readily and quickly set-up the chair for use. Collapse or disassembly of the chair may also be carried out expeditiously. Although it may be used virtually anywhere, the chair of the present invention particularly lends itself to use at the beach or in other environments where soft ground or floor conditions exist. The chair will remain stable in set-up condition even when employed on sand, loose soil, turf, or carpet.